Gift
by ammeboss
Summary: This one shot scenario where House and Cuddy are married and Rachel is adopted by both of them as a couple. No one knows about them, not even Wilson, except for the head of the board at ppth. this is the part where wilson gets to know about our fav couple. enjoy!:) ps this is my christmas gift to a very special friend of mine.


**This is Christmas gift to a very special friend of mine. ****Jane**** this one's for U! Hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it.**

**It was a little twilight-y for me because the last scene was a dream and I just wrote it down. **

**Hope every reader likes it . **

**I wish shore would have done something like this , so here it goes….**

**Enjoy!**

This _one shot scenario_ where House and Cuddy are married and Rachel is adopted by both of them as a couple. No one knows about them, not even Wilson, except for the head of the board at ppth. Cuddy still uses Cuddy as her last name but officially it's Lisa House. It has been 5 years since they got married and 4 since they adopted Rachel. They bought a villa country side. House couldn't give Cuddy her dream wedding but he sure did give her a castle. The villa and everything inside was according to Cuddy. The villa had two floors; the ground floor had two rooms, a kitchen and a drawing hall. The kitchen was big; it also had a double door fridge which was divided into two parts- one for Cuddy's healthy stuff and other for House and Rachel. The kitchen also had a small dining table, enough for four people. Next was the study on the other side of the drawing hall. The study had a desktop, guitars and books, arranged in typical Cuddy style with antique lamps and paintings; everything in the room was assigned a proper, perfect and permanent space. The 1st floor had House and Cuddy's bedroom and Rachel's room. The bedroom was simple and sweet. A large closet, king size bed, a dressing table and large photos hanged. There were beach photos, hiking photos, jungle photos, and party photos. They had these photos clicked when they when on their 'secret honeymoon' or their '2nd honeymoon 'and several other holidays where the House family went and enjoyed. Whereas Rachel's room was all fun. It had a small bed, a small cupboard, a small shelf for her 'books' and lots and lots of toys. There was an elevator to reach 1st floor due to House's leg. The back yard had a swimming pool and a little play garden for Rachel with a pair of swing and a couple of slides. Both of them kept their apartments. House had 2 sets of everything, the piano and his kitchen utensils as he was 'the cook'. House spent his weekends with Wilson watching monster trucks or just hanging out with him while Cuddy spent some 'motherly time' with Rachel. House rarely kept his eyes off Rachel. He did go to hospital late and would come home early so he could spend time with Rachel. Other than the head of board, Cuddy's mother and her sister knew about the marriage as they were the witness of the epic event. Also when they had baby-sitting emergencies mother and sister would come handy. House's mother was informed not father. Rachel was close to her grandmothers, well she was 4 years old she could understand people after all she was a House.

After their 5 years of marriage, Wilson got to know about it but in Houseian way. It all started when Cuddy received a bouquet of red roses on 17th Nov. Wilson was in Cuddy's office to get some signs on some papers. Cuddy's assistant who was told to direct any mail directly to Cuddy without even looking at them, came inside, ''Dr. Cuddy there is a delivery for you.''

''Excuse me, Wilson ''

Wilson nodded

Cuddy went ahead and signed on the pad and received the flowers and tipped the young delivery guy and he replied, ''Thank you Mrs. House.''

Wilson heard what he thought was impossible. Did he just say Mrs. House? Wilson's mouth hung open. He was awestruck! Cuddy came back with flowers in her hands. Wilson trying to play it cool, ''who are those from?''

''ohh just a donor, I think he has hots for me''

''Then go out on a date, I all watch Rachel.''

''Oh don't worry, I m not into him, at least not that much, I m though.''

''Cuddy is you even listening to yourself?''

''I donno Wilson, lately the work has left me with no energy and your jackass friend tries to double it''

''Well I better get going''

Cuddy simply nodded and buried her head in the files.

The second Wilson got out of the office; she picked up her cell and called House, ''hey''

''Hey yourself the lady with huge ass.''

''Thank you. I thought you forgot''

''You think I would forget our anniversary?''

''I don't know, you could have wished me while you were under the sheets?''

''I was busy!'' he replied under fake anger.

''I bet you were. Anyways when are coming?'' replied with a smirk forming on her face.

''Just got a call for case, so half an hour.''

''Date?''

_They didn't even need to complete the sentence , one word was enough for them to understand each other._

''Same as last year's. Our family will go out for dinner at the cottage. We' ll come home and have lots and lots of sex!''

''Sounds nice. How is Rach?''

''She is fighting with honeypops. I was going to make pancakes but chase wanted some too. So I have to leave her with Marina.''

''Wear the sky blue shirt and then I can think of sex in janitor's closet.''

''Omg! Flirty Cuddy on anniversary that's the best gift ever. Coming right at your service mistress!''

''Cya House. Happy anniversary''

''Happy anniversary Cuddy.''

Cuddy just moved her left hand to fell the chain still around her neck which had the ring, her marriage band. The one which House himself slid down her finger. It was right after their awkward dates! She knew how much he thought the small talk were senseless.

The platinum band held a beautiful finely cut 22 carat diamond tied to the silver chain. She still remembers the day, night actually when House proposed. He casually told her that he couldn't spend the rest of his lift without her. She was shocked but not surprised. She knew what she signed up for when she started secretly dating House.

Later that day, Wilson invited to watch ''some thing'' in radiology room basically he wanted to interrogate House but House refused. House wanted to go home early and be with his wife and daughter. Wilson got more suspicious, was House really hiding something? Was he married to Cuddy? How could he not tell his best friend rather his only friend? This made him crazy! Wilson called the only one person who could give him answers: Lucas

Wilson called Lucas,

''Hey I m House's friend Wilson. I need to pull in a favor?''

''Yea right. No prob, dude just keep the green bundle ready!''

''Sure.''

''What do you wanna know?''

''Can you see what House is up to today? I mean at night?''

''Sure. You wanna join?''

''YES''

''I'll pick you from your place at 6.''

''How do you know where I live? Oh sorry forgot that you are a private investigator.''

''Meet you then. And wear something grey.''

''K''

At exactly 6 pm Lucas and Wilson went to spy on House. They followed his bike at a safe distance. House was preoccupied with the thoughts about sex with Cuddy, rather anniversary sex with Cuddy. House drove all the way to a country side villa. It was huge. It had a large front yard. Wilson could see Cuddy's car already parked inside the garage. They waited outside for them to come out. After an hour Cuddy, House and Rachel came through the doors. Cuddy went ahead to drive the car. She knew how much House's leg was in pain while Rachel and House were playing. House was holding Rachel and Wilson could see the love for Rachel in House's eyes through Lucas's binoculars. Everyone sat inside the car and went to a cottage about 2 miles from their place. It was Cuddy's family heirloom. It still belonged to Arlene but was soon going to Lisa and Julia. Wilson was pretty shocked by what he just saw. House going in a cottage with Cuddy and her kid? While Lucas enjoyed the nachos he bought for dinner. They waited for House, Cuddy and Rachel to come out of the cottage. Wilson got more nervous and more suspicious. Wilson and Lucas waited for an hour while the House family inside had their anniversary dinner. House and Cuddy made it a point not to discuss about hospital front of Rachel.

The House family made their way to the kitchen. The house slash family maid had already cooked the food. She knew what to cook, when the house family arrived especially when Dr. Gregory House shouts on the phone to cook and bake things which his wife loves to eat. There was a dark chocolate cake for the anniversary. For dinner they had cuddy's special salad, pancakes with maple syrup, which house and Rachel loved and some roasted chicken. For dessert homemade lavender and honey ice creame. The food was as delicious as it sounded. House like a gentleman pulled over the chair for Cuddy. Cuddy got to see this rare House and she enjoyed it, while Rachel sat on toddler high chair. The food was served and maid knew when to leave them alone. She was scared of House.

''Mommy serve us!'' House and Rachel cried in unison banging their forks and knives on the table.

Cuddy as always took the charge and served while House opened a bottle of red wine and Rachel got some chocolate shake.

''House, I know we promised not to exchange gifts but I got you something.''

''Same here. I got you too something.''

''I tattooed your cane on my inner thigh.'' Cuddy shyly murmured.

She lifted her red dress to show House his present. And there it was a little tattoo of cane on her thigh.

''Wow.''

He gently moved his head forward to kiss his 'gift'.

He knew he had to stop; they can't get horny right in front of Rachel. While Rachel squealed at the new thing.

''Now Rachel listen you can't get one of these until your old. '' Cuddy trying to play a strict mother

''Or we can go for never!'' House with his precious input.

''My turn!'' House screaming like a little child. He reached his pocket and pulled a diamond bracelet.

''That's beautiful House.'' Cuddy extending her hand for him to put it on.

''It's engraved too.''

He tucked in the bracelet and she turned it around to see what he engraved,

**TO MY SEXY WIFE **

She let out a little laugh, and leaned forward to give him a kiss. After a few seconds they realized they were still kissing and Rachel had her eyes covered with her tiny hands,

''Over?'' Rachel squealed.

''Yes'' they replied in unison.

It was a normal family dinner they came outside and drove back to the villa. Wilson and Lucas followed behind. They were confused actually, what the he'll was going on?!

As soon as the House family entered inside their villa, Cuddy went ahead to get changed while House went to put down Rachel for sleep. Wilson was still watching through Lucas's binoculars. And after a long time Lucas joined him too. The only lights switched on were in the room on the first floor. House entered his bedroom, their bedroom. It was always what Cuddy wanted. There were lots and lots of photos of House and Cuddy on the wall. A large wardrobe and a king size bed. House was a tall man! Cuddy came from the bathroom still in her dinner clothes. She was wearing a red Gucci knee length dress with ruby earrings and the bracelet which was gifted to her. She walked slowly but seductively toward House, who was standing there within mouth hung open and cane falling from his hands. He pulled Cuddy towards himself and gave her a wet on the mouth. Wilson shocked when he saw. He asked Lucas to pinch him rather punch him! House continued his attack on Cuddy's lips while she welcomed him. She put her hands around House's neck and then ran them through his hair pulling him more towards her. The kiss got more and more passionate every second. She actually ripped off House's shirt while House opened Cuddy's dress and pushed it off her shoulder, Cuddy stepped aside still kissing House and started moving towards the king size bed. Cuddy was wearing sexy red lingerie inside. House was used to getting his shirt ripped off, only when Cuddy was this horny! House stopped at one point; he unclasped her bra hook,

Wilson just thanked god that Cuddy's back was facing them, God he did not want his best friend and his boss to be seen naked and to top that off them having sex was a bigger no no! , while Lucas enjoyed the free show!

''Stop it Lucas. I think I got I wanted to know. Let's leave.''

''But it's like watching free but mute porn. ''

''Lucas let's move!'' for once in his life time Wilson shouted on someone other than House.

Lucas reluctantly pulled his car and dropped Wilson at his place.

Next morning, around 9 o'clock,

Lucas knocked on Wilson's office door.

''Come on in.''

''hey, I have something you might wanna listen.''

''Go ahead if it's about huddy ''

''Huddy?''

''House and Cuddy. I TMZ-ed it for you!''

Lucas hoping on the sofa, the same one on which House spent his 'clinic duties' and Lucas started to spill the beans.

''_Huddy_, have been married for last 5 years. You boss is actually Lisa House not Cuddy. They have a villa which we saw yesterday. Cuddy wears the flashy ring around her neck which is long enough till her belly while your friend wears the band on his left shoulder tied to a silver chain. I bet you have never seen them showering?''

''That explains why he didn't come to radiology yesterday. Why he always stayed single actually why she stayed single!''

''Is my green bundle ready?''

''yes.'' with a stern answer Wilson grabbed a brown packet from his table drawer and threw at him. While leaving Lucas dropped a big rather an atom or even a nuclear bomb,

''By the way your boss is three week along. As in she is pregnant. Good bye!''

Poor Wilson was again shocked. He was furious. How could his best friend hide these things from him!How could he?! Their friendship. House's only friend! He decided to confront House at night. Actually he wanted to answers from both of them. After he finished his work he straight left for the villa.

He reached the country side villa. Surprisingly the door was not closed. He entered inside. Cuddy might have heard the door; she spoke from the kitchen which was adjacent to the drawing room,

''Honey I dropped Rachel at my mother's and dinner is almost ready.''

Wilson was confused whether to reply back or not. Better he kept his mouth shut examining the room. It was a huge room with a 50 inch plasma TV at one corner. There was a big couch with had black leather, then there was right in one corner a grand piano. Behind the TV was a 10 feet big shelf which contained books. House's medical journals and his game boys. Some of Rachel's toys were scattered, just enough to feel her presence. The carpet and photo frames were all 'Cuddy' style. While he was looking around Cuddy came from the kitchen wearing sexy purple lingerie and the newly darkened skin was also visible.

Wilson actually squealed like a 5 year old girl, ''OMG! Is that a tattoo?''

Cuddy realizing that it was not her husband front of her she quickly covered herself with rob, she literally thanked god for saving her. She had the rob on, but it was untied. And cherry on top of the cake was when House entered in this screaming process. House ran when he heard Cuddy scream, with cane as his weapon only to find out that it was his best friend.

''You were having sex with Wilson?'' House accused with a fake anger.

Wilson trying to calm himself, ''Look I'm sorry Cuddy, I didn't mean to but why did you guys hide your marriage? And is that what I think it is?'' while pointing at Cuddy's thigh

Cuddy bit her lower lip, trying to think but she momentarily forgot House was her husband he knew how to handle crisis.

''Yes, it's a tattoo which you were never supposed to see. Before you go any further, it's a cane one like House uses.''

And House finally spoke after the squealing, '' we didn't want the hospital to know, if you knew then the whole hospital would know and yes Rachel is my daughter too. But my how do you know where we live? Cuddy did you really have an affair with him?''

Cuddy got anger by the accusation, ''House shut up. Wilson we are very sorry but how did you find our place?''

''I saw your anniversary bouquet and he as in the delivery guy said and I heard him say Mrs. House. So I got suspicious and called Lucas. We followed you to the cottage and then he gave me some info. But how could you not tell me?!I' m supposed to be your best friend House?!How could you and you, Cuddy?!Or should I say Mrs. House?!How long were you planning on not telling me or the world, because that baby bump will come in a month or so!And yes I know you pregnant!''

''Wilson you just told my husband I'm pregnant. Do you have any idea what have you done?''

Cuddy said with a confused expression on her face.

House was stunned well at least he wanted to be. His face had no expression, none. He walked to the elevator to get into his room. He walked swiftly avoiding eye contacts.

Wilson as helpless he was, felt guilty. Wilson apologized to Cuddy and left her to deal with House. Cuddy did even bother to say goodbye to Wilson. They were planning on coming out in the public eye next week. With that Cuddy went to their room to handle House.

House was standing in the balcony when Cuddy hugged him from behind. House turned around to hug her properly after all she was going to be the mother of his child.

''He didn't suspect, did he?'' House gently asked Cuddy while caressed her back.

''Nop. He was sorry. Just don't tell him that we have been trying for months now!''

''Its years actually ''

''Right. Temme one thing, House. Why do you call me Cuddy when I m not a Cuddy anymore?''

''Because I fell in love with the spooky intelligent short but with great assets in college and her name was CUDDY. And I wouldn't wanna change that. Even for a second.''

''Aaww House, people should know how sweet you are.''

''I prefer if it's limited to you.''

Cuddy tiptoed to give her husband a kiss while House welcomed a kiss from his wife.

THE END

**Reviews are welcomed xoxo**


End file.
